U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,120, issued Jul. 1, 1986, to Thoma et al., discloses aqueous dispersion compositions useful as spreadable coating or printing pastes. The compositions contain an aqueous dispersion of a polyurethane or mixture thereof with an aqueous dispersion of a poly(meth)acrylate; a carboxyl group-containing, aqueous thickener polymer solution; a self-crosslinking polyorganosiloxane mixture comprising a polysiloxane with SiH groups and a polysiloxane with Si-vinyl groups; and a crosslinking agent for the polyurethane or polyurethane-poly(meth)acrylate mixture and thickener. Inclusion of pigments, antioxidants, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents, levelling aids, foam inhibitors, fungicides, bactericides, grip-improving agents and similar additives in the compositions also is disclosed as is application thereof to a textile substrate and heating to dry and react the compositions. Disclosed textile substrates are woven polyamide, polyester/cotton blend and polyester/rayon fabrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,494, issued Dec. 26, 1967, to Bolinger, is directed to textile sizing and adhesive compositions of improved adhesion to fibers such as wool, nylon, Dacron and cotton. The compositions comprise a water soluble, unsaturated monocarboxylic acid polymer and a water-soluble polyurethane carried in an aqueous medium, with about 1-5 parts polyurethane component being present per part of the carboxylic acid polymer. According to the patent, the presence of the carboxylic acid polymer improves adhesion. Use of such compositions with Dacron/cotton, Dacron/viscose and Dacron/wool blended yarns, wool-worsted, spun nylon, cotton and Dacron yarns and with waterproof paper strips is shown in the examples of Bolinger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,990, issued Sep. 22, 1970, to Becker et al., discloses a finishing treatment for improving tear strength, crease-resistance, abrasion resistance and shape retention of various fabrics. The fabrics are treated with an aqueous bath containing polymers or copolymers of vinyl or divinyl monomers, including acrylic or methacrylic acid; a reaction product containing free isocyanate groups prepared from a polyisocyanate and an organic compound having at least two active hydrogen atoms selected from compounds having molecular weights of 500-10,000, organopolysiloxanes and combinations thereof; and water-soluble, carboxylic acid salts of Group I, II or VIII metals. The treated fabrics are subsequently treated with water or steam. Fabrics to be treated may be based on cotton, cellulose, wool, silk, polyamides, polyurethane, polyesters, polycarbonate, polyacrylonitrile, polypropylene and the like according to the patent. Use of polyacrylonitrile/wool blend fabrics, wool yarns, wool silver, polyacrylonitrile fibers, polyester/polyamide blend fabric, cotton fabric, knitted wool, wool georgette, wool cloque and wool fabric is disclosed in the examples.
Aqueous coating and printing compositions, however, are poorly suited for use with hydrophobic and inert substrates, such as polyolefins, due to poor adherence thereto, poor abrasion, weather and stain resistance and poor launderability.
Various organic solvent-based printing and coating compositions also are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,870, issued Dec. 15, 1970, to Listner et al., is directed to organic solvent-based inks for application to plastic articles, including those of polypropylene, without surface treatments. The patent discloses inks with about 3-25 wt. % of a so-called "randiopropylene," defined as a diethyl ether-soluble polypropylene prepared by steric rearrangement of so-called "isotactic" polypropylene using a free radical initiator and a bromine compound; about 20-80 wt. % organic solvent, such as xylene, toluene, diethyl ether, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, diisopropyl ether, ortho-dichlorobenzene, Solvesso 150, mixed aromatic solvent, hexane, heptane, decane and blends thereof; about 15-60 wt. % pigment; and, if needed, tackifiers, detackifiers, thickeners and other additives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,347, issued Dec. 26, 1972, to Mueller, discloses printing compositions for various plastics, including polyolefins, containing an organic colorant dispersed or dissolved in a dye carrier, such as a conventional lithographic varnish or an epoxy resin in a suitable organic solvent. Adjuvants such as thickening agents, e.g., silica and bentonite; anti-foaming agents, e.g. dimethylpolysiloxanes; and wetting agents, e.g. xylene, also may be included. Published European Patent Application No. 84108904.8, published Dec. 11, 1985, of Boston S.p.A., discloses writable adhesive tapes having a polyolefin substrate film coated on one side with an adhesive layer, such as acrylic, polyurethane or polyester copolymers or natural or synthetic rubbers or resins, and coated on the other side with a writable or printable anti-adhesive layer containing a chlorinated polyolefin and a polyaldehyde resin as film-forming adhesion promoters to the substrate and anti-adhesive and matting agents. The anti-adhesive layer also can contain a linear elastomeric polyurethane. Application of the anti-adhesive layer to the polyolefin substrate is conducted by coating the same with the anti-adhesive layer components dissolved or dispersed in a hydrocarbon solvent according to this publication. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,415, issued Aug. 26, 1986, to Nakajima et al., discloses compositions useful as a vehicle in coating materials, printing inks or adhesives for plastics, especially polyolefin plastics, containing a chlorinated polyolefin, with less than 50 wt. % chlorine, reacted with a fatty acid-modified resin such as an alkyd, epoxy, phenol, polyamide resin or a resin based on a conjugated diene, triene or acid or a copolymerized oil. The chlorinated polyolefin is preferably dissolved in a solvent such as toluene or xylene prior to reaction. The compositions are said to be adherent to polyolefins and, as such, suitable vehicles for printing inks.
A disadvantage of organic solvent-based systems is the need for handling and disposal of the solvents in manufacture and use thereof.
Thus, there remains a need for improved coating and printing compositions and methods for preparing and using the same. It is an object of this invention to provide such compositions and methods for preparing and using the same. A further object of this invention is to provide improved dispersion compositions. A further object of the invention is to provide dispersion compositions suitable for use in printing and coating polyolefin substrates, including polypropylene fabrics. A further object of the invention is to provide improved printed or coated polyolefin substrates in which adhesion to the substrate, abrasion resistance, crock resistance and ability to withstand laundering are improved. Other objects of the invention will be apparent.
I have now found that the objects of this invention can be attained by providing dispersion compositions comprising a water-dispersible binder component comprising a film-forming, water-dispersible, carboxyl group-containing, elastomeric polymer composition; a thickener component; a chlorinated polyolefin component; a polyorganosiloxane component; and water. In another embodiment these objects are attained by providing such compositions additionally comprising a crosslinking agent. The latter compositions, when applied to substrates and cured, show excellent adhesion to the substrates. Such compositions also are suitable vehicles for colorants and, with addition thereto of colorant compositions, can be used for printing. Polyolefin fabrics printed or coated using such compositions have good abrasion resistance, resistance to crock, and retention of coatings and color after laundering. Advantageously, the present invention does not require modification of the substrate surfaces to achieve coloration and adhesion thereto. Further, the components of the invented compositions are readily available commercially and the compositions can be applied to substrates using equipment conventionally used in coating and printing operations.